vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Mhg/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht * Die Habilitationsschrift enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: XXX) folgende Kapitel: :*... Herausragende Quellen *''Dederichs'' (1999): Die Duisburger Dissertation von Andrea Maria Dederichs: Das soziale Kapital in der Leistungsgesellschaft. Emotionalität und Moralität in »Vetternwirtschaften« wird in der Arbeit ein einziges Mal unspezifisch referenziert (S. 198), dient aber als Quelle und Schreibvorlage für zahlreiche Passagen auf insg. 25 Seiten. Dabei werden zu Beginn wie am Ende auch übernommene konzeptionelle bzw. Ergebnispassagen als eigene präsentiert (siehe „Herausragende Fundstellen“). In der synoptischen Darstellung wird ein – auch im Vergleich mit anderen bisher festgestellten Übernahmequellen – beträchtlicher Aufwand zur (in der Regel lediglich sprachlichen) Veränderung der Textgestalt durch Umformulierungen und Umstellungen der übernommenen Inhalte sichtbar. In einigen Fällen (siehe z.B. Fragment 026 16 oder Fragment 044 01) finden sich auch textliche Ergänzungen in Form a) weiterer, nicht aus dieser Quelle stammender Ausführungen, b) weiterer wörtlicher Zitate aus der gleichen Quelle oder c) weiter „ausgebauter“ mitübernommener Zitate (die in der Dokumentation konservativ zumeist nicht mit in die Zeilenzählung einbezogen wurden). Eine Gegenüberstellung der jeweiligen Seitenangaben der dokumentierten Parallelen zeigt, dass der übernommene Inhalt quasi „linear" der inhaltlichen bzw. Gliederungsstruktur der Quelle folgt: :*Mhg. S. 12 — Dederichs, S. 13 :*Mhg. S. 15 — Dederichs, S. 13 :*Mhg. S. 16 — Dederichs, S. 13, 14, 15 :*Mhg. S. 17 — Dederichs, S. 15, 16 :*Mhg. S. 18 — Dederichs, S. 16 :*Mhg. S. 21 — Dederichs, S. 24 :*Mhg. S. 22 — Dederichs, S. 25 :*Mhg. S. 23 — Dederichs, S. 25 f. :*Mhg. S. 24 — Dederichs, S. 26 :*Mhg. S. 25 — Dederichs, S. 28 :*Mhg. S. 26 — Dederichs, S. 30 :*Mhg. S. 32 — Dederichs, S. 34 :*Mhg. S. 43 — Dederichs, S. 35 :*Mhg. S. 44 — Dederichs, S. 35 :*Mhg. S. 45 — Dederichs, S. 35 f. :*Mhg. S. 46 — Dederichs, S. 48 :*Mhg. S. 48 — Dederichs, S. 48 :*Mhg. S. 55 — Dederichs, S. 93 :*Mhg. S. 56 — Dederichs, S. 97 :*Mhg. S. 57 — Dederichs, S. 97 f. :*Mhg. S. 59 — Dederichs, S. 112 :*Mhg. S. 124 — Dederichs, S. 73 f. :*Mhg. S. 192 — Dederichs, S. 98, 193, 194 :*Mhg. S. 193 — Dederichs, S. 194 :*Mhg. S. 198 — Dederichs, S. 197. *Die Quelle ''Barth'' (1998) bleibt in der gesamten Arbeit unerwähnt, dient aber als Vorlage für ca. sieben Textseiten (S. 133-140), die mit leichten Umformulierungen und gelegentlichen Ergänzungen weitgehend wörtlich übernommen werden. Diese Passagen bestehen etwa zur Hälfte aus wörtlichen Zitaten aus anderen Quellen (etwa Beck, Böllert, Dahrendorf, Diewald, Habermas, Keupp, Mayr-Kleffel, Rauschenbach); diese Zitate im Text von Barth werden ebenfalls (meist wortlautgetreu) mitübernommen. Außerdem besteht ein Abschnitt der zusammenfassenden Schlußbetrachtung (S. 194 f.) aus leicht umfomuliertem Text aus der Quelle. *Die Quelle ''Hagenberg et al'' (2003) bleibt in der gesamten Arbeit unerwähnt. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Seminararbeit an der HU Berlin aus dem Sommersemester 2003, die im von der Verfasserin geleiteten Projektseminar „Soziale Netzwerkanalyse“ entstand (und seit mind. Dezember 2003 auf deren Homepage verfügbar ist; siehe http://web.archive.org/web/20031229222426/http://www.marinahennig.de/PDF-Dateien/VitaminB.pdf). *Gleiches gilt für die Quelle ''Barth et al'' (2003). Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 012 19: Die ersten zwei (von drei) leitenden Fragen der Untersuchung sind der Quelle Dederichs (1999) entnommen. * Fragment 192 10 und Fragment 193 01: Die ersten ca. 1,5 Seiten ihres bilanzierenden Kapitels „Schlussbetrachtung“ (S. 192-199) übernimmt die Verfasserin aus dem entsprechenden Schlusskapitel von Dederichs (1999). Andere Beobachtungen Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler *Die Arbeit (in der im Vorwort auch einer Person für das Korrekturlesen sowie weiteren Personen für eine fachlich kritische Lektüre gedankt wird) weist zahlreiche Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler auf. (Relevant erscheint das auch wegen der Entstellungen wörtlicher Zitate durch Rechtschreibfehler, das/''daß''-Verwechslungen usw.). Beliebig gegriffene Beispiele: :*''„Elizabeth Bott's Untersuchung von 20 Londoner Ehepaaren spielte ebenfalls ein wichtige Rolle bei der Entwicklung eines Netzwerkansatzes“''. (S. 63) :* Radcliffe-Brown führte den Begriff des sozialen Netzwerkes im metaphorischen Sinne (Schenk 1984: 3 ff), bereits 1940 (vgl. Radcliffe-Brown 1940) ein. (S. 62) :*''„Ausgehend von der Annahme Nadel's dass die Rolle das zentrale Element in der sozialen Netzwerkanalyse ist, ist die strukturelle Äquivalenz der zentrale Schlüssel in dieser Diskussion (vgl. Scott 1991: 123)“ . (S. 71) :*''Die Theorie von Harrison White ist viel mehr ein groß angelegter Entwurf einer Netzwerktheorie der sehr abstrakt ist und oft eine eigene Sprache enthält. (S.84) *Auf die Schreibweisen von Eigennamen im Text und im Quellenverzeichnis ist nicht immer Verlass. Beispiele: :*Astrid und Uwe Pfenning werden durchgängig zu Pfennig (siehe z.B. S. 107, 124 oder 128). :*Mit Martin Burber (S. 17) könnte Martin Buber gemeint sein. :*Auf Seite 62 wird Gluckman zu Gluckmann. :*Auf Seite 75 wird Granovetter zu Granoveter :*Scott A. Boorman wird im Quellenverzeichnis und im Text auf Seite 71 zu Boormann. :*''Trezzini'' wird zu Trenzzini (S. 89 f.). :*Sophie Mützel (im Vorwort noch richtig) wird im Text (z.B. S. 83) und im Quellenverzeichnis zu Muetzel. :* Aus Dirk Käsler wird durchgängig Kaesler. Literaturverzeichnis * Das Literaturverzeichnis ist nicht ganz vollständig. So sind etwa die im Text verschiedentlich zitierten Quellen Giddens (2001) und Honneth (1991) nicht nachgewiesen. *Umgekehrt enthält das Verzeichnis etliche Quellen (ca. 10 % der Einträge), auf die der Text :*nicht eingeht, etwa ::*''Blau'' (1977) ::*''Boormann/White'' (1976) ::*''Burt'' (1983) (beide Texte) ::*''Craven/Wellman'' (1973) ::*''Fischer'' (1977) ::*''Friedmann'' (1974) ::*''Howard (1974) ::*''Lauman (1973) ::*''Münch'' (1991) ::*''Rammstedt'' (1995) ::*''Reimann et al'' (1991) ::*''Röhrle'' (1987) ::*''Schluchter'' (1985) ::*''Staubmann'' (1995b) ::*''Tilly'' (1974) ::*''Wellman/Gulia'' (1999)) :*nur über Sekundärliteratur eingeht, etwa ::*''Cartwright & Harary'' (1956) ::*''Moreno'' (1934)). *Manche Zuordnungen sind unklar, etwa Schelsky, der im Quellenverzeichnis mit (1953) angegeben ist, im Text aber nur mit (1957) zitiert wird. *Englische Buch- und Aufsatztitel sind :*häufig nur ungefähr richtig wiedergegeben, z.B. ::*''Method and Methaphor'' bei Wellman ::*''A Network Theory Rivested'' und Economic Action and social structrue bei Granovetter ::*''Argonauts f the wester Pacific'' bei Malinowski :*teils unvollständig, z.B. ::*''Bonds of Pluralism: The Form and Substance of Urban'' bei Lauman. *Gelegentlich werden ältere als die aktuellen Auflagen zitiert (z.B. bei Dorothea Jansen, Einführung in die Netzwerkanalyse, die erste Auflage von 1999, obwohl die 2. von 2003 und evtl. bereits die 3. von 2006 verfügbar war; ähnlich bei Dirk Käsler, Klassiker der Soziologie, die erste Auflage von 1999, obwohl 2003 die 4. und 2006 evtl. schon die 5. Auflage verfügbar waren). *Eine systematische Mituntersuchung der vorgenannten Auffälligkeiten ist im Rahmen dieser Analyse bisher nicht erfolgt. Gliederung *In der Gliederung finden sich vereinzelt Ungereimtheiten. So fehlen für die Überschriften 1.1.2.1 Die „Pattern Variables“ 2.2.1 Gemeinschaftliche und gesellschaftliche Elemente sozialer Beziehungen 3.3.5.1 Kritik an der Theorie der Strukturierung und 4.1.1 Interaktionstypologie weitere Überschriften auf der gleichen Ebene, was ebenfalls auf ein nachlässiges oder unterbliebenes Lektorat vor der Drucklegung hindeuten könnte. Diverses * Inhaltlich fragwürdig erscheint mindestens ein Satz: „Alfred R. Radcliffe-Brown und Bronislaw Malinowski (1922) gelten als zwei der Begründer einer funktionalistischen Betrachtungsweise in der Soziologie, die von Parsons ausging.“ (S. 61) *In der „Danksagung“ (S. 5-6) heißt es zum Charakter der untersuchten Publikation: :*''„Dieses Buch ist aus der Habilitationsschrift, sic im Ergebnis eines von der DFG finanzierten und unter Leitung von Prof. Dr. Hans Bertram durchgeführten empirischen Forschungsprojektes entstanden.“'' (S. 5) :*''„Henriette Urban, die in bewährter Weise, sic das Korrekturlesen übernommen hat sic und Prof. Dr. Bernhard Nauck, der bereit war sic als Zweitgutachter für die dem Buch zugrunde liegenden sic Habilitationsschrift zu fungieren.“'' (S. 6) *Laut Lebenslauf der Verfasserin hat die Habilitationsschrift noch einen Untertitel: „Ein netzwerktheoretischer Beitrag zur Überwindung der Gemeinschafts-Gesellschafts-Dichotomie“. *Die für die Verfasserin wohl gültige Habilitationsordnung der Philosophischen Fakultät III vom 2. Dezember 1996 (PDF) enthält u.a. folgende Ausführungen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 2 Habilitationszweck' „(1) Die Habilitation dient dem Nachweis der Befähigung, ein wissenschaftliches Fach in Forschung und Lehre selbständig zu vertreten (§ 36 Abs. 1 BerlHG)“ :*'§ 4 Schriftliche Habilitationsleistung' „(1) Als Nachweis der wissenschaftlichen Befähigung dient in der Regel eine umfassende Monographie (Habilitationsschrift), die ein bedeutender wissenschaftlicher Beitrag in dem angestrebten Fach sein muß. (2) Zur Habilitationsschrift gehören: ... - eine Erklärung darüber, daß die Monographie selbständig erarbeitet worden ist und daß keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel verwendet worden sind,“ :*'§ 17 Erlöschen und Rücknahme der Lehrbefähigung' „(2) Die Lehrbefähigung wird durch Beschluß des erweiterten Fakultätsrates zurückgenommen, wenn die Habilitation nachweislich erschlichen oder sonst mit unlauteren Mitteln erlangt worden ist.“ *Die Verfasserin hat 1999 der gleichen Fakultät schon ihre Dissertation vorgelegt, zu der es ebenfalls eine Plagiatsdokumentation im VroniPlag Wiki gibt, siehe Mhe. Die Beobachtungen, die bereits zu jener Arbeit möglich waren (insbes. bzgl. Übernahmepraktiken, sprachlicher Defizite, Existenz ungenannter Quellen bzw. versteckter "Leitquellen"), decken sich weitgehend mit denen zur Habilitationsschrift. Auffällig ist erneut, dass ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen aus Quellen, die anscheinend nur im Druck verfügbar waren, ein deutlich stärkeres Maß an sprachlich verschleiernder Umarbeitung aufweisen (bemerkenswert insbes. bei ''Dederichs'' (1999)) als auch oder nur online verfügbare Quellen (siehe etwa ''Barth'' (1998)). Die zahlreichen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler in der Habilitationsschrift erscheinen angesichts der auf Seite 5 erwähnten Beteiligung von (neben den beiden Gutachtern) fünf als kritische Leser aufgeführten Personen sowie von zwei auf der Impressum-Seite genannten Lektorinnen des Verlages erstaunlich. Statistik Illustration (grün = gekennzeichnete wörtliche Zitate, sofern diese nicht als Teil von Plagiatsfragmenten dokumentiert sind) 650px Die Grafiken repräsentieren den Analysestand vom XXX. Kategorie:Mhg